Evie Foster
History Early Life Atlantis A Siren Song Powers and Abilities Powers * Hydrokinesis: Due to Evie being a mermaid she has the ability to shape, and manipulate water. She was once seen causing a smoothie to turn into a giant water tentacle to hit a man back. * Thermokenesis: She has the ability to manipulate temperature causing objects to rapidly heat up, or freeze giving her a variety of effects. ** Pyrokinesis: Evie can manipulate and control fire and heat, as this was one of her first powers. ** Cryokinesis: Mermaid has been able to freeze liquids, and objects sometimes even people to her will. She has been seen freezing doors, and other attacks. * Weather Manipulation: apart of being a mermaid she has a unique ability to control weather at will it took her years to be able to just use one aspect of the power without causing a whole storm. ** Aerokinesis: Unlike her telekinesis Evie can manipulate air to throw objects, and cause strong gusts of winds at will. She was once even able to cause hurricane winds during her strongest times. *** Fog Manipulation: Along with her ability to manipulate air she can also manipulate fog. ** Electrokinesis: Although this power is limited to only being able to be produced in the sky and not her hands, she has been able to use this power to stun enemies. * Invisibility: As a source of defense as a mermaid near land she has mastered the ability to render herself and others invisible with just a wave of her hand. Her invisibility limit is unknown to how long she can stay invisible. * Telekinesis: She has the ability to move objects with her mind, she has only been said to lift a 2 ton car for only short term, although this power is growing she still has not mastered it. ** Volume Reduction: Using her telekinesis she can shrink objects and re-extend them. This ability is accessed by using the thumb, and index finger using slowly pinching motions to cause the effect. If done too quick the object can explode. * Superhuman Speed: While on land and in water, she can speed up to 200 MPH max to escape enemies. * Augmented Vision: Evie's enhanced vision enables him to penetrate the ocean's depths and see through murky water. * Superhuman Durability: Evie's skin is tougher and more durable than most humans, although she is not bullet proof a knife has not been shown to harm her. * Shapeshifting(limited): Evie has the ability to transform her legs into a long scaled orange mermaid tail, she use to shapeshift when ever water touched her but as she grew so did her powers so now water does not effect her. * Siren Song: Due to having genetics of a mermaid Evie has a beautiful voice that can take control over men and women, this was used by mermaids for over 200 years to trap sailors and drown them. The lyrics are; "Come into the sea, hold you close to me, slide beneath the waves down into the caves. Kiss me my love, come and rest in my arms. Dream your dreams with me my love, and forget the land above." These lyrics were banned in any mermaid pod for hundreds of years but Evie still used it. Abilities * Zoolingualism: Evie has the ability to speak and understand any sea creature. * Breath Holding: due to only being half mermaid Evie cannot breath underwater but like most animals she has a great lung capacity allowing her to stay underwater for 4 and a half hours before needing air. Paraphernalia Equipment * Moon Ring: Evie's moon ring stores moon light from the moon granting her to more abilities as long as she's wearing the ring. Her powers are activated by holding the ring out, and focusing causing it to glow as the moon's light exits. Her moon ring only works when she is in an area where light can enter, she was seen in a cave as her ring became powerless due to not moon light. ** Lock Manipulation: Moon Rings have the ability to unlock doors, and electronics gaining them access to anything. ** Deviation: With the help of her moon ring Evie can redirect any telekinetic, energy, or magical attacks back to the opponent. ** Chlorokinesis: '''Mermaid can manipulate plants at will she made seaweed grow and this could be used to provide camouflage, and protection. ** '''Healing: Evie has the power to heal only when her moon ring is activated without her moon ring she cannot heal. ** Force Field: The moon ring can use its energy to create unbreakable shields for however long the user desires. although Evie has stated her force-fields have been broken when she was younger due to mass force hitting it, but it is unknown if it still has that effect. ** Enlargement Spell - Moon Rings can perform a action to enlarge an object like when Evie used the Moon Ring to make her apple bigger. ** Shrinking: '''The moon ring allows Evie to shrink objects. Although this power needs mass concentration she has mastered the ability to shrink and enlarge objects with slight hand movement. ** '''Duplication: Mermaid can perform a action to duplicate matter in number. Evie used this spell once to cause multiple doors to appear confusing her opponent ** '''Trapping: '''Evie can use her ring to trap a creature. She stated that in Australia she would trap other mermaids in a diamond prisons.